


Green Beginnings

by StormyDaze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: How did something with legs that short move so fast?One moment the child was toddling along next to him, and the next he was gone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & The Child, James "Bucky" Barnes/The Mandalorian, The Mandalorian & The Child
Comments: 15
Kudos: 311
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Green Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



How did something with legs that short move so fast?

One moment the child was toddling along next to him, and the next he was gone. The Mandalorian tried not to panic as he rushed through the streets, scanning the ground for a tiny ball of brown robes with green ears sticking out. He put so much work into saving the child’s life, and the child seemed determined to throw it away.

He rounded the corner and skidded to a stop. A large man with long dark hair pulled neatly back sat on the dusty ground with no regard to dirtying his clothes. He had the child held gently but firmly between his hands, one of which was shiny silver metal. As the Mandalorian watched, he gently tossed the child in the air and caught him again. The child giggled. The man did it again.

The Mandalorian reached for his blaster, but hesitated. He didn’t want to hit the child, and that metal arm looked like it could crush a tiny head in an instant.

The man looked up and gave the Mandalorian a sunny smile. That was… unusual. Not many people smiled at the Mandalorian, especially strangers.

He had a nice smile.

“This your kid?” the man asked. He stood up, still holding the child as easily as a cargo crate. “Didn’t want him to get stepped on.” He handed the child back to the Mandalorian, who took him, still staring. Although because of the helmet, the man probably couldn’t tell.

The child squirmed in the Mandalorian’s arms and reached back for the man. The Mandalorian gripped him tighter, then forced himself to relax. He, too, could crush the child in a blink.

“He likes you,” he said.

The man made a goofy face at the child and chucked him under the chin with the metal arm. “I like kids,” he said. He frowned. “I think I used to help take care of them,” he said. “Sisters, I think.”

“You don’t remember?” the Mandalorian asked.

The man shrugged, still looking uncomfortable. “There’s a lot I don’t remember.” He took a deep breath and his face cleared. “Anyway, glad he made it back to his family.” He gave the child a longing look.

The Mandalorian found he didn’t want the man to leave. “Can you fight?” he asked.

The man’s face closed off. “When I have to.”

“I could use a partner on my next run,” the Mandalorian said. “And the child is a good judge of character.”

The man smiled again. “Well, if you’ve got work, I could be interested. I’m Bucky, by the way.” He said his own name like it was foreign on his tongue, like he was trying out how it sounded. There was a pause. “You got a name?”

“No.”

“He got a name?” Bucky asked.

“No.”

“Well, that’s all right,” Bucky said. “I’ll help you find one, if you want. Both of you.”

The Mandalorian let Bucky carry the child back to the ship.


End file.
